narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kiyoko's Jinchūriki Forms
Kiyoko is the current jinchūriki of of Gyūki — the Eight-Tails. Like she is capable of transforming into various forms that resemble her , until she finally takes on the complete form of Gyūki. So far, she has displayed a greater variety of forms than any other jinchūriki. Unlike most jinchūriki, he has full control of Gyūki's power. Version 1 Using her own chakra, Kiyoko can freely and quickly form a red demon cloak that surrounds her body, which creates his "Version 1". Once activated, her canine teeth and nails extend. The cloak itself gives Kiyoko paws of chakra around her hands and horns on her head. She can also create an additional set of horns on her forearms to use for her Lariat attack. The attack power of this form is very high, Kiyoko can either decapitate a person with a single smash of her forehead, if her Lariat connects he can completely blow away their entire chest causing massive damage, and even destroy a massive platform where she trained. She can also enter a three-tailed form, and one, four, seven, and eight-tailed forms. These tails are translucent with bubbles of chakra forming on the surface. Other than an incremental increase in Kiyoko's strength and speed, there are no obvious differences between the number of tails. Version 2 By tapping into Gyūki's chakra reserves, Kiyoko can enter her "Version 2" (バージョン2, Bājon Tsū) forms. This is done by forming the chakra into a human shape. These transformations are meant to give her an edge in battle without completely releasing Gyūki, as that would endanger anyone around her. To transform into Version 2, Kiyoko forms eight Version 1 tails and wraps them around her body transforming her into Version 2, creating a crater underneath her. She can also enter Version 2 from his full Eight-Tails form. The version 2 chakra cloak is much darker than version 1. In this form Kiyoko's overall appearance changes drastically and while in this form, Kiyoko becomes more muscular, and if necessary can create chakra bones, such as the bull's skull, to increase the strength of his attacks. Partial Transformation Kiyoko has an extremely high degree of control over Gyūki's power, to the point where she could not only create different versions of the tailed beast chakra cloaks, but limbs of the beast itself. Partially transforming to use Gyūki's tentacles, she gains a high degree of dexterity, witnessed when she stacked geometrically shaped boulders one on top of the other and her free use of the tentacles like extra limbs. Full Eight-Tails Form during her training she finally was able to achieve the full Eight-Tails form. In this form, she is able to create a Tailed Beast Ball in front of her mouth and releases it as a widespread blast, causing destruction on a large scale. She can also create tremendous winds which can level a significant part of a forest with ease. In this form she is immensely durable, able to endure Amaterasu for a considerable amount of time-enough time to perform a Body Replacement Technique with a tentacle. He is also extremely fast in this form, able to block Amaterasu with her fist and strike extremely quickly with her tentacles.